PTSD
by TheHeroOfAwesome15
Summary: After Link saves Hyrule there is a celebration in his honor, but the fireworks cause Link to pass out and have a very disturbing dream. Sorry my summary is so bad :/. T just to be safe. ZeLink


**Welcome to my first Fanfiction, I tried to make this all sad and emotional and stuff, but my hand slipped and I made ZeLink fluff, In case you were wondering, this is post OoT adult timeline, and I really just got a bubbly feel from Zelda in this game, so sorry if you think she, or link for that matter, is ooc or whatever it's called. I made this a OneShot but if enough people want I can make it into a story, but I mean it's not the greatest, so, probably not. Anywho, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise, all rights belong to Nintendo**_

The sun had just set, and the Princess stood up from her place at the long table as elegantly as ever. _"She looks so beautiful_, _even just in her every day attire, a stunning light pink dress with a purple cloth with the Hylian crest_ _and intricate designs, held up at her waist by an intricate gold belt, on top of her dress a sleeveless lavender top covering her chest, adorned on her delicate shoulders, gold shoulder armor, connected in the middle with a small gold pentagon with a Hylian crest, and long pink gloves that cut off just below the end of her shoulder guards." _I thought as I stared at her longingly "Please welcome the savior of Hyrule, Link, the hero of time!" She spoke, her regal voice laced with excitement. That was my queue to stand, bow, and say a few words of thanks. I heard the crowd cheer, and suddenly, explosions, explosions rang through the air, "_No, not again, I thought it was over"_ shot through my mind, and everything went black.

_**Zelda's Point of View**_

As I finished speaking Link stood. "_The way he was always so tense and nervous whenever he was at these events is so adorable, the fierce hero in his green tunic and silly hat, looking like a lost puppy_." I stifled a giggle as I thought. "_Fireworks in five, four, three, two…" _and as if I was controlling the fireworks with my thoughts, the fireworks exploded into an array of beautiful colors, and then, a dull thud as Link hit the ground, I couldn't hold back my gasp and ran to him as fast as my dress and heels would allow. I immediately started to frantically bark orders, "You get a rag and cold water, and you go fetch the smelling salts, Impa, bring the castle doctor here as soon as possible, I will stay here and see if I can do anything with healing magic." They each replied with a quick "Yes your highness." and rushed off. I started to shake him, but no response, he laid there a in a heap, the heat leaving his body, sweat started to form on his brow, I wiped it off and began doing anything I could to wake him. "_I can't lose him, he means too much to me."_

_**Link's Point of View**_

Falling, darkness, what's happening to me? Impact, I look up frantically trying to make sense of what just happened. I push myself to my feet, everything around me is pure darkness, and then, the bodies of all of the enemies I've slain begin to fall, but not as you would expect, slowly, slowly descending into the nothingness around me. I can see the life seep out of their eyes as they fall further, more and more fall until they suddenly cease, and then sobbing, babies crying, the families of my fallen foes begin to appear. Widows mourning the loss of their beloved, children crying over the loss of their father, they begin to slowly begin to walk towards me. "Why?" the question filled my ear. "Why?" was all that was said, again and again replaying infinitely like a broken record. "_I can't take this anymore!"_ My mind screamed as I fell to my knees, covering my ears with my hands, hitting myself in the face with my golden gauntlet in the process, but the pleas of the families only grew louder, and as a widow's hand neared my shoulder, I began to fall, faster and faster until, light filled my vision, I shot up and suddenly my head collided with something, "Owww, Link why did you do that?" It was Zelda's voice, Link, you're awake!" She shouted happily. I didn't dare blink in fear of seeing those families again, or the cold, lifeless eyes of my vanquished foes. "Zelda, thank the Goddesses, where am I. and why am I shirtless?" She turned more red than my Goron tunic, _"So I'm in her private chambers."_ And suddenly I was tackled back onto the mattress where I sat up resting on my elbows, and then Zelda asked the one question that I didn't want to answer "What the heck happened!? You just collapsed after the fireworks went off!" I stayed silent for a moment; she just sat and waited for my response. Suddenly, the puppy dog eyes emerged. Goddesses give me strength, those are impossible to resist. "You probably don't want to know." I state simply. She just eyes me skeptically. Her face softened, and gave me a comforting look. "You know that you can talk to me, I'm sure it'll be fine if you tell me." She said with the upmost empathy. "If you really think so." I mumbled under my breath. "I thought that I was in battle again, and then I lost conciseness and I was falling in darkness, then, I suddenly hit something solid, I looked around and everything was still black, and then," My heart started beating at a million beats per minute, and my palms started to sweat. "Everything I killed started to slowly fall into nothingness, and the further they fell, the more lifeless their eyes became, and more and more fell, until it suddenly stopped," I was talking so fast I'm not even sure Zelda can understand me, and I'm sweating profusely, despite the fact I only have my white tights on. "and then the families started to appear and they were sobbing, so loudly, and they kept asking why as they walked towards me and right as they we going to grab me everything disappeared and I was falling again and then everything became white and I woke up here." I finally managed to fumble out all of the words in my head. Her face, she just sat next to me in shock, and her eyes started to water, she lunged at me and threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into the L of my neck, hot tears started to heat my skin. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, and I shouldn't have made you tell me." She raised her head and looked into my eyes. "We can work through this together, alright?" She assured me and then, suddenly her lips were on mine, I just sat there in shock. She pulled away from me and blushed profusely. "That was stupid, I'm sorry I'll just leave" She gushed as she got up to leave. She was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap and asked "What about working through this together?" as I planted my lips on hers.

**Edit: Holy nuts! 125 views! I know some people have like 10k, but I honestly expected this to get like 5 views, but I mean, if you want to go check out my other story, Hyrule Academy, that'd be great**


End file.
